powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Lightning Manipulation
The power to manipulate the dark/destructive aspects of lightning. Variation of Dark Element Manipulation. Combination of Electricity Manipulation and Negative Forces Manipulation. Opposite to White Lightning Manipulation. Not to be confused with Demonic Lightning Manipulation. Also Called * Dark Lightning/Electricity Manipulation * Destructive Lightning/Electricity Manipulation * Grim Lightning/Electricity Manipulation * Hazardous Lightning/Electricity Manipulation * Negative Lightning/Electricity Manipulation * Ominous Lightning/Electricity Manipulation * Umbra-Electrokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. Applications * Atomic Cancellation * Black Lightning Breath * Damage Amplification * Destruction * Electricity Manipulation * Explosion Inducement * Pain Inducement * Shocking * Thunderstorm Creation * Unhealing Associations * Apocalyptic Force Manipulation * Dark Element Manipulation * Death-Force Manipulation * Demonic Force Manipulation * Disaster Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Esoteric Lightning Manipulation * Negative Forces Manipulation * Spiritual Lightning Manipulation Limitations * Black lightning is volatile/destructive, causing harm to oneself/environment by accident is an ever-present danger. * Countered by White Lightning Manipulation. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * What the user gains in sheer power, they lose in versatility, such as hacking and controlling electrical devices. Known Users Gallery File:Budo's_Lightning_Ball_Attack.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Adramelech, which changes his lightning to black color when charged. File:Black_Lightning_Cannon.gif|Orga Nanagear (Fairy Tail) using 120mm Black Lightning Cannon... Black Lightning Sphere.gif|...and using Black Lightning Sphere to beat War Cry. File:Dark_raiden_liu_kang.PNG|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) using his corrupted lightning to resurrect a friend of his. File:Midnight_percival-sword01.jpg|Percival (Bakugan: New Vestroia) using Darkus Thunder. File:Lord_Garmadon.png|Lord Garmadon (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) controlling dark lightning. File:565px-Lightning_Release-Black_Panther.png|Darui (Naruto) using Lightning Release: Black Panther. Sasuke's Flapping Chidori.gif|When Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto series) had the Cursed Seal of Heaven, he was able to infuse its charka into his Chidori, turing into the Flapping Chidori, making it stronger in power and darker in color... Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Six Paths Chidori.gif|...and after receiving Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Six Paths Chakra, he became able to infuse the Six Paths Power into his Chidori, turning it in the Dark Chidori, which can damage the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki. Kamui Lightning Cutter (1).png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui Raikiri that has the Sage of the Six Paths' power imbued into it to turn the lightning black. Precure Marble Screw.jpg|The Marble Screw (Pretty Cure) utilizes both black and white lightning. File:1976017-tcats_ep6_9.jpg|Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats) releasing a body full of dark lightning. File:Galvatron Energon Lightning.gif|After his transformation from Megatron, Galvatron (Transformers: Cybertron) gained the ability to project lightning bolts of dark energy that were more powerful than the ones of his previous form. File:Supreme_King_of_the_Dark_Demon_World.png|The Supreme King of the Dark Demon World (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Evil Shock Wave to fire off dark electricity. Flash_Vol_4_41_Textless.jpg|Zoom (DC Comics) generates black lightning by slowing down time. art_kv_crt_bad_monstrux_l_6col.jpg|In his cloud form, black wizard Monstrox (Lego Nexo Knights) can manipulate destructive lightning that can corrupt targets. File:Evil_Cole_Activating_Lightning_Storm.JPG|Cole MacGrath (InFamous) activating Lightning Storm after using the Ray Sphere a second time. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Electrical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Combinations Category:Natural Disasters Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers